1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight, more particularly one, which is used with a battery device comprising plural joined-together single-part batteries.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Common flashlights include a battery set, a shell, a light emitting member, a tail cap, and a switch. The switch is installed on a middle portion of the shell. The tail cap has a spring secured therein. A positive pole of the battery set, the light emitting member, the switch, and the spring together comprises an electric circuit, and the switch is operable to close/open the electric circuit.
Several common chargeable single-part batteries can be positioned in the shell of the flashlight to serve as the power source; to charge such chargeable single-part batteries, first the batteries are taken out of the shell, and positioned on a charger one by one.
Or alternatively, several common chargeable single-part batteries can be held and fixed in a plastic box to comprise the battery set; to charge the batteries, first the plastic box with the batteries is taken out of the flashlight, and located on a charger. Therefore, the conventional chargeable batteries are inconvenient to use. Furthermore, chargers for such conventional chargeable batteries have relatively large dimensions because they have a hollow holding portion to hold the batteries. Consequently, it takes relatively much cost to make such chargers.